falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
-New Towns Act of 567AER-
New Towns Act of 567AER Preamble: Mr Speaker, Falleentium’s population is constantly expanding and as growth picks up we must be wary of the possibilities of overcrowding within cities and towns, that the Falleen people have access to the new land that they may congregate around and build to be their home. That is why His Imperial Majesty’s Government presents this bill, to ensure that all those who wish to live life in an upcoming town away from the bustling cities that are ever expanding can do so. Section I: Establishment and expectations of New Towns I: The New Towns Commission is to be established under the Ministry of the Interior to work in cohesion with the appropriate State Government to create designated areas for the planning and development of New Towns. *A: Any area within the borders of the Empire of Falleentium may be designated as a New Town *B: The establishment of a New Town requires the expressed permission of the Home Secretary. II: New Towns developments are expected to: #-Facilitate a population of up to sixty thousand people. #-Built as far as possible on greenfield sites #-Predominantly single family housing at low density #- Have homes organised in neighbourhoods around a primary school, nursery schools, and shops selling staple foods #-Be designed in a manner which might provide a balance of housing and employment opportunities. Section II: Establishment and functions of the New Town Planning Board I: The New Town Planning Board is to be established as a department of the Ministry of the Interior under the authority of this act. *A: The powers granted to the New Town Development Corporation under the authority of this act may later be altered by a simple amendment to this act. II: The New Town Planning Board is designated the task of planning town developments, with the previous expectations aforementioned above. *A: The process of planning New Towns is to begin after the agreement of a New Town area by the Ministry of Interior and the appropriate Falleen State. III: The New Town Planning Board is granted the right of compulsory purchase. *A: Compulsory purchase being the officially enforced purchase of privately owned property or land for public use. IV: The New Town Planning Board is granted planning permission for all developments. Section III: Process for the Development of New Towns I: Once the process of designing a New Town has been completed the design is to be published by the Ministry of the Interior. *B: All designs of New Towns are to be approved by the Home Secretary II: Upon publication development associations and other related companies may submit applications for contracts to begin the development of the New Towns. *A: There is no limit or regulation as to what aspects of a New Town the Ministry of the Interior may grant to any specific contractor. *B: Applications for contracting the development of New Towns are expected to hold details including the ability of a company to carry out designs within specific time frames, sale plans etc. *C: The Ministry of the Interior reserves the right to cancel such contracts should the contractor in question be unable to complete their contract or have been found to have provided incorrect details in a submitted application. Category:The Institute of Laws and Regulations